A Day Without Him
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Risa wakes up and discovers that Otani isn't there? Where is Otani? Could it be that he had left Risa? What will Risa do without him. If Otani is not around where does that leave Risa? How will Risa be able to survive without Otani?


**Hey! I took a small break from writing Love thy enemy at the Mature section and coming back to the teen/ K section. xD only to write this short story. My intention was to write this in spanish though...I SUCK at writing in spanish! xP so it's all...uh...weird. So I thought I will write the spanish version later. I am writing it but I have to improve it. Somehow cause it's really senseless. xD And one day I will post it in Spanish. I hope it's soon enough though. I just have to make sure it sounds good and not all...senseless xP. Meanwhile I will write the english version. It's not really that long or...maybe it is a little. I just got the idea in between on coming up with ideas for Love Thy . So anyway. Please Enjoy this really short drabble. xD**

The hearing of a bird in the morning made Risa cover her ears in irritation. Her ears ringed loudly and noisily this morning. Ugh. Dammit. She still wanted to sleep. The light from the sin glowed on Risa face, making it impossible for her to resume sleeping. She covered her face with her hands and complained. Turning the opposite direction to where the sun wouldn't hit so much. That's probably when she noticed. She opened her eyes , curiously, with her hands passing through the sheets.

Empty!

They were empty!

Huh? How?

She sat up abruptly. She looked to the left. He wasn't there...Where-? Where was he? She sat down and thought. Someone was missing. This was the first time that she has woken up and Otani wasn't laying down next to her. Oh god, Where is Otani? Not wanting to register reality she thought for a moment that she was dreaming or maybe this was all a nightmare. Otani wasn't here. Otani wasn't here...and why wasn't he? Why wasn't he here. Relax Risa, she thought for herself,trying to calm down the nerves that were rising in her blood. She tried to find out what happened. Again she turned around and looked at the bed, only to see if Otani was really there.

No.

Otani wasn't there.

Shoot.

Where had Otani went?

This wasn't normal. It wasn't normal that he wasn't with her. Risa put her head back in the pillow. She closed her eyes again to see if this was a nightmare or if this was part of a trap. Now Risa was worrying. She suddenly remembered the yesterday night. Last night Otani and her had got into a fight. She remembered that they were furious at each other. In fact they were so mad at each other that they didn't talk the rest of the night. They were so furious that both of them marched to their bedroom without a second glance. She bit her lip hard while crossing her arms. She remember clearly what had happened. This could only mean...

Otani had left her. Maybe he was still furious at Risa and yesterday had really got over his head that he couldn't take it anymore. Well..it wasn't that bad of a fight. Risa had said some offensive names, but Otani was already use to them. She thought again. She stayed in pure silence, trying to think logically. Now the bed felt cold without Otani. Of course it would be cold without him by no doubt.

Risa looked at the clock 7 in the morning. It's still early, she thought. Maybe Otani was awake and was somewhere in the living room. Or maybe he was in the kitchen. Maybe he was here after all. With that hope Risa jumped out of bed, rushing out of her room.

" Otani? Otani...Are you here?," She called with her voice loud, walking throughthe floor.

No response

Just silence.

Nothing heard..

Everything sounded so empty without any emotion of feelings, lifeless. Just like how Risa was feeling. Lonely and empty. She stood in the living room and turned to see if Otani was still somewhere around.

No respond.

Risa heart gave a painful thump. So he wasn't here then. In an instant she started running around the house. Looking in the bedrooms, bathrooms, and even the basement.

True. Otani wasn't here.

How was that possible? She sat down hopelessly. Otani was missing. Could Otani have left Risa? One more time Risa bit her lips. It couldn't be what she was thinking. Otani couldn't just leave her just like that. No, Otani had to be around here. Somewhere. Risa firmly thought and shook his head. So they fought but they always fight. It was something so natural for Risa and Otani since the day they met. They were like dogs and cats. When they got married they fights never changed they were always the same. Was it enough for Otani yesterday. No! Risa couldn't bear to think that. It was what she feared most. For Otani to leave her.

NO!

Something happen to Otani. Something just had to happen. It just had to be an explanation for him not to be here. Surely something happen. If not Otani would have been with her this morning. The house was in complete silence. That's when it hit her.

Otani cell phone!

She ran to her bedroom and dialed his number.

" Answer! Answer!," Risa prayed,crossing her fingers with hope of Otani answering the phone.

The phone rang for like ten times or more but he wouldn't answer.

Damn Midget!

Risa hanged up abruptly. She was almost going to throw the phone. The emptiness came back.

Where was Otani. If he doesn't even answer his stupid phone? Oh. In school! He must be there. Yes the school! His work. Otani was a teacher and he usually woke up early to go to school. Risa started smiling, thinking that she had figured it out when she remembered. It was Saturday. Otani wouldn't be at school. It's close. Dammit. Risa curse. Otani had to be here. He couldn't just disappeared in dust. Okay so if he's not at school then he has to be with...Nakao! Yeah. He had to be there. Risa got up in a hurry and rushed to get ready. She didn't have to work today. In the inside she felt sad and wanting to cry. She felt desperate to find him. She ran out of her house and hurried to Nobu house. Risa was still hopiong that maybe Otani was there by some chance. She bolted through the streets and knocked at Nobu house when she got there.  
" Risa? What are you doing here?," Nobu asked confused.  
she looked at her as if she was crazy.

" Eh...is Otani here?,"she asked.

" Otani? Um no...why?," Nobu looked at her blankly.

" What! He's not here!But if he's not here then where is he?," right then all the hope Risa had just vanished.

Disappeared.

It's true then...Otani had left her. Risa felt like she was faint. Close to passing out. Nobu looked at her curiously.

" What's going on Risa? Where's Otani," she asked Risa.

" That's what I want to know," Risa tried to hide her terror but it was so useless.

" What do you mean that's what you want to know?," Nobu brows furrowed.

" Otani left! I don't know where he is Nobu. He's gone," Risa finally let the panic show in her face.

" How can you say he's gone though?," she asked Risa still bemused.

" In the morning when I woke up he wasn't there with me! I looked all over the house I'm telling you he wasn't there!," Risa said in panic.

" Relax Risa, He couldn't have disappeared like that. Maybe he went to run," Nobu tried to calm her best friend.

" Run? Otani doesn't run in the mornings," Risa kept losing hope.

Otani running in the 's crazy. Nobu crossed her hands and looked behind her. Nakao came behind her with a tender look.

" So you're telling me that Otani left you all alone this morning? Did you two fought?," Nobu concluded.

Risa didn't want to say it but by the look that Nobu was giving her she spilled out.

" Well...we did fight," Risa shrugged her shoulders with a pathetic smile.

Nobu shook her head again. She couldn't believe her best friend sometimes. Hopeless. So tall and yet she needed the help of Nobu. Of course Nobu didn't care if Risa needed her help. Nobu always helped her. Who knew why Nobu always felt the need to help her. She turned around with a sigh.

" Darling...have you seen Otani?," Nobu asked him sweetly entwining her arms with his.

" No I haven't seen him since Monday why?," he asked with a smile back at Nobu..

He shook his head.  
See! If he's not here he really did leave me!," Risa felt her eyes water on the verge of crying. If it wasn't for Nobu and Nakao she might have run out of there at that instant.

" He left me," Risa brokenly whispered.

" Oh Risa, You know what..I'll help you look for him," Nobu suggested.

Risa glanced up at Nobu.

" Really?," Risa glanced up surprised.

" Of course," Nobu smiled.

Risa slowly began to smile. She didn't want to lose hope.

" You'll see Risa. Otani..well wherever he is, you'll see that it wasn't what you thought,'' Nobu said trying to help her.

Risa didn't know what to say. She had so many thoughts in her head that she couldn't think straight. All she could think is how she was going to find Otani. She couldn't lose hope. Not yet. Otani had to be here somewhere..in this world.

" Okay thanks," Risa wiped the tears who were already falling down her eyes.

Nobu looked at her sadly.

With that they went looking for Otani. Risa went all over the place. By the park. By his house. Even by the music store. She kept looking for Otani. She ran around and every short person she saw she thought it was Otani but when she would turned the person around to look at them better it was just some kid. Damn. She asked people if they had seen a short person with brown eyes and hair the color of hers but darker. They shook their heads. She went to the ice cream shops. Nope Otani wasn't there. She even called the hospitals. Nope.

Otani where are you! Risa thought over and over again.

Nobu and Nakao looked as well. They would cross passed now and then while they were searching. Risa was hoping that they had some sign of him. But they shook their heads glumly.

It started to get late. After hours of searching and asking people. Risa came back to her house.

" We're so sorry Risa...we..we really thought that we could find Otani," Nobu looked sadly at her.

" It's...it's okay I'm fine," Risa lied.

" Risa," Nobu came to comfort her.

" No, I'm just going to go home and...take a shower. It's fine Nobu...I'll...catch you later," Risa couldn't stand being there anymore.

She wanted to go home and cry.

" Look, We'll find Otani. Okay. So don't worry ," Nobu determinedly said.

Risa smiled weakly then with that she went home. To her new home that had Otani belongings but not Otani. Not him. She didn't bother turning on the lights of her house. All day she had been looking for Otani and he wasn't found. She finally burst into tears. Otani had left her. After years together as a couple. After all the times Risa world was falling apart and Otani was always there to help her. Whenever Otani was down from his work at school Risa would always comfort him or cheer him up. Memories pass though Risa. Otani was one of a kind. She felt so lonely without him. Without him calling her an amazon. She remembered how Otani face would look sometimes when she came home with a new dress she had herself design and he would try not to look at her too often but he always ended up looking at her and a blush would creep in his cheeks when she caught him staring at her. Risa smiled at the memory. She also remember all those times they fought before and the next moment they were either laughing out loud with joy or comforting each other with apologies. Silly fights they had always been. She remember the moments when She would go with Otani out and she always got jealous of every short girl who approach Otani and ignored her. Otani was already cute as he grew up though he started looking more mature and handsome instead of cute. Risa would often tease him that he would stay looking like a middle schooler all his life. Risa wipes the tears that were avalanching down her cheek. She held on the the cushion of the couch and wept. Without Otani it seemed like the world wasn't rotating anymore. It felt as if her heart was being torn in pieces and she just didn't know what to think. She was confuse and she missed Otani terribly. She always really did need him. Everyday. He was her power source. He was everything to her and now he had left her all alone. He got tired of her and maybe he won't even ask for a divorce. I turned on the TV ready to live life without Otani but just as soon as she turned on the TV she found it so not worth watching. So she immedietly turned it off. If Otani wasn't here nothing seem to be worthy. She lay still on the coach and cried more. Holding the cushion for comfort. Otani left me alone. He did! Now how will she survive? Every place she would go she would never see the pleasure. If she heard Umibozu songs that would only remind her of him. Risa pulled out a picture of him.

" So you left me huh?," Risa told the picture of him.

Then she tossed it down. Tears made her vision blurry. If Otani was here. They would probably be together somehow. He would be holding her. Otani got more good at expressing his feeling after they got married. Occasionally she would sit next to him while he was sitting on the coach and he would actually hold her. As long as Risa didn't tease him later about it he would do more romantic things. Of course he still had a hard time saying I love you out loud but he was getting better. Well he WAS...not anymore cause he's gone and Risa felt sooo lonely. She wanted to cry until she no longer felt pain. She never imagine for something like this to happen. She picked up the picture from the floor and she cried again. Holding it close to her chest. She closed her eyes ready to fall a back to sleep and end this horrible day that resulted to be her worst because it had been an entire day without Otani and all she could think was that she was sorry. Whatever she did she was sorry and she wasn't going to do it again. She just wanted Otani back. Otani was there...no more..her shrimp had gone away..forever-

" Hey? Why are all the lights off?,"

Risa eyes shot up in got up and saw a sillhoutte of Otani stumbling through the room. Otani! Otani! OTANI! She sat up and she saw as Otani turned on the light of the room. Risa closed her eyes as the light her eyes then she adjusted her vision and clearly there she saw Otani.

" What the hell is going on Koizumi?," Otani asked surprise to see a tearful and hectic Koizumi on the couch crying.

" What...what are you doing here?," Risa gasped.

" What do mean?," Otani asked blankly.

Then it hit Risa. He was really here. This was no illusion. She started crying again. Otani bemused rush over to Risa bending down.

" What's wrong? What happened?," he asked concernly.

He didn't expect to see a crying Koizumi when he got home.

" What's wrong...WHAT'S WRONG! AND YOU STILL ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG YOU IDIOT!," Koizumi whacked Otani head hard.

" Ow! Hey!," Otani rubbed his heard now he was still confuse.

" Don't you know how worried I was about you! I was looking for you all over the place tonight I thought you left me! You idiot! and you still ask me what's wrong! Where were you anyway!," Risa yelled as tears felled.

Otani glance at her curiously... Was she crying because he was gone all day?

" I was at school. We had a meeting. I was going to tell you in the morning before I left but you were so into your sleep I didn't want to walk you up," Otani said still rubbing the place where Risa hit him.

Risa glance at him. Her eyes matching with his.

" School...You were at school...," she said numbly.

" Yeah..I went to play basketball after that sorry I didn't come earlier," Otani still didn't know why Risa was freaking out on him.

" And why didn't you answer your phone then! I called so many times!," Risa yelled.

" My phone was out of battery..,Are you okay?," Okay that wasn't so smart to ask but Otani couldn't help it as he stared at her.

Risa began to weep more.

" I was so worried about you! I thought you left me! I thought you had abandon me and yesterday fight was the last fight ever! I really thought you were gone! I-I was so heartbroken...," Risa swung her arms around Otani and cried more.

He was there. Everything wasn't like Risa thought and now she felt so relief she thought she was about to cry again of hapiness.

Otani finally realizing what had happen hugged Risa back and smiled personally. Heh, Gone.

" Why would you think that?," Otani asked her now.

" B-B-Beacuse of the fight yesterday...I'm so happy that you came back," Risa hold him tighter.

I never left, Otani thought to himself.

He pulled apart and stare at Risa questionably.

" Why would you think that..you idiot!," He shook his head though he was kinda of glad Risa loved him so much.

" Shut up! It could of happen," Risa said with a half cry half yell.

Otani shook his head.

" You are such an idiot Koizumi, I put up with you for years do you think that I would just quit and leave you? No way," He honestly told her.

" P-Promise me that you would never leave me," Risa said tearfully.

Otani smiled and wiped her tears with his shirt.

" I wont...I'll stay right here," He told her and he hoped that it would be taken for granted.  
He never wanted to leave Risa behind no matter what happens. He will always come back to her.

With that being said. He leaned over and kissed Risa. Otani had no intention of leaving Risa. Not now and ever again.

**~~~ Well I hope you liked it. xD Please Review XD thanks XD.**

.


End file.
